1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an object dispenser and more specifically it relates to a stackable object dispenser for selectively and sanitarily dispensing an individual object from a plurality of stacked objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Stackable objects such as lids and cups are dispensed daily in restaurants, coffeeshops and stores throughout the world. Generally, these objects are stacked in a retainer which requires an individual to reach his/her hand into the stack to retrieve the object. Certain stacked objects are often difficult to separate from each other, which often results in an individual inadvertently grabbing two or more of the objects from the stack. Additionally, other individuals retrieving objects from the stack at a later time may be exposed to germs from previous individuals who grasped those objects when retrieving their own.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved stackable object dispenser for selectively and sanitarily dispensing an individual object from a plurality of stacked objects.